


Mordent

by Loremaiden



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Drabble, Great Hiatus, Inspired by Music, JWP 2014 practice prompt, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremaiden/pseuds/Loremaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The song before the storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mordent

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to JWP Practice Prompt #5 (Pablo de Sarasate's Hommage a Rossini Op.2) on Watson's Woes.
> 
> Mordent--a rapid alternation of a note with the note immediately below or above it in the scale.

Holmes and I differed on some of our musical tastes. I find Wagner is best taken in small doses, and Holmes would “rather listen to drunkards wailing 'Oh My Darling Clementine' for two hours than sit through Gilbert and Sullivan again.”

But we both enjoyed Sarasate, for different reasons. For Holmes, he enjoyed him for his pure tones, free of empty virtuoso posturing that can mar an otherwise elegant performance. For myself, his sprightly joyful pieces made me feel as though Holmes and I could take on any criminal London threw at us.

How pride goeth before a fall.

**Author's Note:**

> Painful reminder that REDH takes place right before FINA in Granadaverse.


End file.
